


Untitled

by SpacedOutDreamerBoy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOutDreamerBoy/pseuds/SpacedOutDreamerBoy
Summary: This is.... something. I can't even think of a name to call it by. The "he" in this story might be me. I say might, it is. Probably the heaviest thing I've ever written in my life. It came to me and I had to write it before I lost it. I don't expect many to read this, but if you do then, thanks.
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

Behind the mask he wears  
Lives a little boy who is scared.  
Despite the painted smile that he shares.

Once he learned who he was  
He was happy to share it because  
He was finally at peace with himself.

Words said tore him down  
The feeling in his chest like he would drown  
From having to hide the wave of pain.

Dead, sometimes he wishes he was dead  
The thoughts screaming at him in his head.  
But he will live for his friend.

The years passed by.  
Trying not to cry.  
Living a life of hurt, waiting for the day he'd be free.

Friends he had never met  
Help him to forget  
The misery of it all.

Hidden, he must keep it all hidden  
The life he wants is forbidden  
Locked behind a door of secrecy.

The night slowly fades to day.  
Yet he lies awake.  
Imagining his escape.

His eyes went dark, so did his heart  
Slowly losing hope that it'll all be okay  
Reaching out for any sign of happiness  
Lost in the void of brokenness.

As time moves on  
He keeps growing and  
Dreaming of a better place to call his home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... something. I can't even think of a name to call it by. The "he" in this story might be me. I say might, it is. Probably the heaviest thing I've ever written in my life. It came to me and I had to write it before I lost it. I don't expect many to read this, but if you do then, thanks.


End file.
